A Bit Of Sunshine Gone Away Will COme Back Another Day
by ChibiPastaTalia
Summary: Oh, how wonderful was it when Alfred was but a small child? Work may have been a pain for Arthur but he sure did enjoy the little cavity running around his home. Rated T for tragedy, violence and cursing. Human names used


A bit of sunshine gone away will come back another day

((A/N: ehehe…yet another tradgedy by me…I should change my name to the TradgedyQueen or something…But anyway. This was written on my phone over a number of days and was quite difficult…and I don't know why! Anyway, enjoy! I _think_ theres some bad language but it depends what you class as bad language))

Laughter. And warmth. That was all there was. A young alfred ran across the living room, stroking mint bunny and attempting to mount the unicorn. Arthur chuckled, sighing. He may be a handful, but he sure was cute. All the fairies loved him, zooming around his head and playfully screaming and giggling along with him. Arthur sat back in the sofa, reading the local newspaper. Nothing was really going on in America at the moment. Apart from the sunshine, of course. Many brits were moving over the sea to a new land to explore the new place. Soon he would grow into a fine country. A fairy landed on his paper and attempted to pull it away, trying to play with him.

"Oh, tinkerbell! Stop that! I'm trying to read...oh, whats that? You want to play? Okay, but just for a bit. I need to work" he got down on all fours and began playing with the fairies and alfred, laughing and rolling over to escape their tickly fingers. Alfred giggled and joined in, tickling him and giggling madly. Mint bunny tried to help him, but arthur was trapped in a whirl of tickles.

"Guys-hahaha- come...com-haha-come on! I-haha-I need t-haha-to work!" Everyone but alfred got off him, and he sat up, picking the small child up with one hand.

"I suppose I could do with a rest beforehand." He walked over to his black leather sofa and flopped down, cuddling alfred up. All of the fairies made a home on his shoulder and mint bunny beside him, with all the other creatures.  
"You know guys...I love my life. Alfred being so cute" he smiled and nuzzled his head. "And when you grow up, you'll be a big strong country. Just like me!" He chuckled and rested his head on the child, falling asleep instantly.

He woke up suddenly. His head was throbbing and he was alone.  
"A...alfred?" He was confused. Mint bunny and the fairies had gone.

"Oh...it was just a dream..." getting up, he rubbed his eyes and pushed his hand through his hair. Walking over to the cabinet above the counter in the kitchen, he helped himself to a couple of tablets and sat down to get to work. He felt a tap on his back and turned around to see who it was.

"Mint bunny? You're back! I thought you'd gone! Well, I'm working at the moment, so don't distract me." A childs laugh was heard and Alfred ran up to the englishman and jumped into his lap. He giggled and climbed up arthurs body until he sat on his shoulder.

"Hey! You be careful alfred!" Alfred giggled and yelled "fun!"into arthurs ear. He laughed and got back down, running up to play with mint bunny and the toy soldiers. The phone rang and they all perked their heads up.

"Dont worry. I'll get it! " he ran to get the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Yo dude! Its been a while since I saw you too, so I'm gonna come over to visit. Man its been aaaages. I really hope youre not busy cos I booked tickets for tomorrow"

"Sorry? Who is this?"

"Dude...its me...alfred."

"you're not alfred! Alfred is here! Playing with the toy soldiers that I gave him! Hes not old enough to speak, so please! Leave me alone!" He slammed the phone down, breathing heavily before joining the other two.

Alfred just stood there. What was wrong with that guy? He was just trying to be civil and nice, then he throws it back in his face. Alfred decided to go over anyway, so went upstairs to pack his things.

"Bruva!" Alfred squealed but arthur sat down on the sofa. Who was that guy?

"Bruva!"alfred climbed onto his lap and recieved a nuzzle. Arthur smiled, forgetting the matter instantly.

"Flight 1452 to london, UK boards in ten minutes." He sat up and gathered his belongings. Alfred sighed again, shoving his action manga into his bag.  
"God. I hope hes just going through a phase of drinking again. That dude gets hammered." He chuckled and followed the tunnel to board the plane.

Seven hours later, the plane skidded to a halt on the british soil. Alfred rubbed his eyes and shivered as he got up. "Its freezing here...Arthur really needs to put heaters in this country..." He trudged to the bag station and picked up his case, calling a cab as soon as he left the airport.

"Hey! Alfred! Time for lunch!" Arthur called the small child and he came running through the hallway, smiling. He picked him up and placed him in the hi-chair. Alfred picked up one of the chips infront of him and munched on it, smiling. Looking at the clock, Arthur sighed. "Its three...I should really do some work after this." He sat down as the door rang and sighed again.

"Coming!"he jogged to the door and opened it, revealing a tall, grinning american man.

"Arthur dude! So good to see you!"

"Wh-who are you? Stay back strange man! My house is armed"

Alfred frowned, placing a hand on the doorframe. "Dude...its me. Alfred."

The click of a rifle was heard and the barrel found its target.

"Youre not alfred! Hes in my dining room. Eating chips that I made for him! Stay away imposter!"

The tears rimmed around the americans eyes. "Dude...whats wrong? Have you been drinking?" He tried to put a hand out but it was met by the barrel of the gun. Arthur shook his head in disgust and stared him dead in the eyes.

"Dude...What's wrong? I jist wanted to-" he never finished the sentence. The hunting rifle had shot a bullet straight through his head. It was a perfect shot. The american had started to come through the door, and in blind panic, arthur had pulled the trigger. He set the rifle to one side and walked back into the dining room.

"sorry you heard that alfred. He was-" the dining room was empty. The faries had dissapeared and so had the bowl of chips. The drawings. The paint marks on the wall. Alfred was never even here. He stood there in realisation and the tears came rushing out. The picture on the wall was of him and alfred. Real alfred. A month before the independance declaration. He picked it up and looked at it, not being abke to turn around and face the body of the boy he adopted as his younger brother. He dropped the photo and trudged into the kitchen.

"Maybe I can go bsck for longer...back to that world. With the faries. And the unicorns. And alfred." He reached for the cupboard and pulled out the tablets from before.

"Maybe...if I take more it will last longer..." he popped four of the tablets. Filling a cup full of water, he swallowed the drugs. Instantly, he felt a rush over his body and smiled. He felt the confidance to walk over to the body and sat down next to it. His hand reached out and he stroked his head.

"Now alfred. Heres a lesson for you." He smiled and looked down at the bloodied head as if it were a small child.

"Dont ever do drugs" he smiled before collapsing, the overdose finally reaching his heart.


End file.
